


Always By My Side

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: Adult Madoka and Homura [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Law of Cycles can finally put Homura to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend of mine.

The Grand Foyer Madoka made spanned 20 feet by 20 feet with a large vaulted ceiling covered in stars and clouds. Ceramic titles lined the floors in a mix and match blue, pink and white fashion that crypt up the side of the walls and bleed into the ceiling giving the clouds a pink colour. Sayaka charged through the large oak doors, the only thing the room that wasn’t pink or blue or white. She screamed, “where is she?”

Sayaka took deep breaths to keep Oktavia locked away inside her. She marched up to where Madoka stood, hands clasped in front of her with a soft smile, waiting for Sayaka to say what she needed to. When Sayaka didn’t continue Madoka stopped smiling. She reached out to her friend but backed up a bit when Sayaka brought her sword up. Madoka raised her hands, “Sayaka, please, there’s nothing to be angry about.”

“Nothing to be angry about? That bitch kept us locked up in her labyrinth she tried to stop the law of cycles!” Sayaka swung her sword wide. She forgot how close she had gotten to Madoka and cut the front three frills off her dress. She snarled in frustration as her labyrinth escaped her control, adding splashes of greens, purples and browns to the walls and floor. The silence around them broke with crashing waves as Sayaka began to lose herself to Oktavia. The Mermaid witch rose up behind her with Fur Elise, rising up to a crescendo that spread into the space. 

Madoka wrapped Sayaka up in the warmest hug she could muster, pushing all the love and cherished memories she had of them both into her until the music faded and the labyrinth receded. Sayaka flopped into her arms. She moaned as her sword clattered to the ground, Madoka rubbed her back and whispering in soft soothing tones, “It’s ok Sayaka, just rest now. Thank you Sayaka, Thank you so much for your help.” 

Sayaka raised a good point. Homura raked in a lot of Karmic destiny around them both, something so big and huge that Madoka’s wish made her a God. Madoka brought her hands to her face, whipping the imaginary sweat there. Homura let so many people died just for her but she also worked so hard to save them all as well, all alone without support or love for more years and Madoka wanted to think about. The girl fought tooth and nail to keep her safe but she couldn’t leave all the magical girls alone just for Homura’s sake either, no matter how much she’s done for her. Madoka took a deep breath. 

The cosmic storms around her moved as the Foyer dissipated, the comet dust and debris came to her and with a flick of her hand she made a small carrier to hold the essence that use to be Homura’s soul. She let it slip inside, filling up the crevice and shrank it down until it fit as a gem stone around her neck. Now to make sure Homura took to her new home.

 

Madoka let her consciousness creep into the world Homura was building but kept herself separate from its inhabitants. This version of Homura’s labyrinth looked like the Mitakihara city that Madoka remembered. Everyone smiled as she moved through the crowds and no one cried. She couldn’t even feel the presence of witches in this universe. That alone made Madoka hope. 

Her steps took her to the Mitakihara Middle School where she felt Homura’s magic pull her towards the staff room. She couldn’t understand the dream Homura created. Nothing had changed, many of the students still looked the same, the teachers still laughed the same and everything was just happy. Was Homura’s ultimate goal to make the city happy for everyone? 

Madoka dipped into the staff room, where Homura’s magic oozed. Inside at a small tale sat two women. One of the women was slouched over the table, a small Knokya brand phone in her hands as she tapped away at the screen. She had a slight build, barely five and half feet tall and her pink hair was cut short and held back with a head band.

Her companion, a taller woman with long, straight, black hair in one long braid down her back. She sipped at her tea as her companion groaned, “Class 2 is so energetic these days, it’s almost summer vacation and they can’t sit still.”

Homura said, “If you would stop spoiling them they wouldn’t be so rambunctious.”

Madoka watched as her double sighed and put her face flat against the table, tossing both arms up in the arm in surrender. Homura smiled a bit at that but continued sipping at her tea. Adult Madoka sat back up, sighing, “You’re just too strict with your students Homu, they’re just kids.”

Homura smiled, poking Madoka in the forehead and saying, “And you are still too easy going.”

Madoka watched herself and Homura speak a bit more before leaving. Is this what Homura’s world looked like? Maybe it wasn’t so bad.


End file.
